


The Horrors the Mind Creates

by TheElderChronicler



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: First Published Work, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheElderChronicler/pseuds/TheElderChronicler
Summary: Ganon is defeated and only now does everything start to catch up with Link. He will need help to prevent him from just going off and dying but luckily he has a good friend in Revali who wants to be more then just a friend. (I am crap at summaries so I hope this is sufficient.)
Relationships: Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	The Horrors the Mind Creates

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I rated this right as I feel that while there is depictions of violence it is not so graphic as to warrant an M or E but if I am wrong I apologize in advance. Let me know and I will change the rating.

The shivering awoke the blue feathered Rito as it often did. It was not a shivering of cold for his feathers always kept the Hylian boy warm, but rather a fearful shiver. As Revali looked down at Link’s young face he could indeed see the tell tale signs of a nightmare. Revali just carefully rubbed his shirtless back and hummed softly a few melodies that he knew Link enjoyed. It took a good ten to fifteen minutes before the soft sobbing stopped and the shivering began to subside. Soon Link would likely wake from the nightmare and that is when a whole new set of struggles would start.

*******

It had all started after defeating Calamity Ganon. Zelda had freed Link from his bond as her Appointed Knight and offered him the title of Knight-Errant so that he could travel freely without having to be tied down to any particular place or garrison. He accepted it and knew that she was doing it because he… well he just couldn’t go back to the old ways. He had regained most if not all his lost memories but so many of them felt… unreal. Like they were the memories of someone else. He still cared for his friends and was elated when the goddess granted them new life but he just couldn’t go back to the life of being the stoic bodyguard of the Princess who was soon to be Queen. He enjoyed traveling and Zelda knew that. The title of Knight-Errant was an award with many layers with one being recognition, two being he was still entitled to certain privileges due to a knight, and three it was a lifecord so that if he ever decided he wanted to return to the old ways he could.

After their reunion banquet Link left the castle to go finish up some minor business he had promised to solve but not before rekindling one part of his old life. He had met the Rito out in the stable and reconciled the differences they had. Revali lamented that he couldn’t admit his feelings for the stoic knight that Link had once been but he did also admit that he had gained feelings for the more jovial “barbarian” that was the Link before him. Link’s response had been to hug him and tell him that he wouldn’t mind seeing the Rito again perhaps when he next travelled to the Rito village or if they should meet somewhere else he would not be opposed to having a meal with Revali and getting to know the ‘Champion behind the boasts.’ This impromptu title would have caused the Revali of 100 years ago to bristle and huff but it seemed that Link wasn’t the only one changed by a lost century. Revali merely gave a small smile and said he would appreciate that chance and with that they went their separate ways. 

Link was on his travels for a few days when the nightmares finally started to hit him. He was sleeping at a small campsite by himself when he awoke in a cold sweat and tears in his eyes. Nightmares of what his friends final moments must have been like all because he failed them. They would come and go and when they hit they would hit like a guardian blast. Some more so than others. One particularly vivid nightmare of Calamity Ganon ultimately defeating him and Zelda had him questioning reality for a few days after, before he finally regained his grip on the world. Those weren’t the worst of it though to him though. 

No the worst was the occasional psychotic breakdowns he occasionally suffered which led him to stop going near villages and stables for a long time for fear he may hurt innocent people. The first time it was triggered was when he found a woman dead and a Yiga clan assassin in the process of stripping her to steal her clothes and assume her identity. Something in Link snapped in that moment and he can’t ever recall what happened. All he remembered is that he came to and he was holding the severed head of the dead Yiga assassin whose limbs had been removed and his torso bisected. He started getting worse after that as he began to retreat into nature and into himself and he would have likely gone fully feral had it not been for the intervention of the Goddess and a caring friend. 

Revali had been out on patrol that day and was looking for a missing Rito when he stumbled upon a scene that made him ill. He found the missing Rito’s feathers had been plucked and cooking over a fire was the remains of a Rito body. That alone was enough to turn his stomach but it seemed he was not the only one who felt that way. Scattered around the Blin campsite was the mutilated remains of moblins and bokoblins. He had started to wonder who had done this when his ears began to pick up a strange sound that vaguely reminded him of nervous laughter. A quick look around found the cause and stopped Revali’s heart. There curled up in a ball and laughing in a most manic fashion was Link. Revali approached carefully and as he did Link looked at him slightly, despite the laughter there was pleading in his eyes and a begging to be helped. Revali could not leave a comrade like this and could definitely not leave the Hylian he loved in such a horrible state. He just sat next to Link who continued laughing for 5 solid minutes before going quiet save for heavy breaths trying desperately to regain oxygen. It was another five minutes before he finally seemed to return to himself and looked at the scene of carnage he created. He was so unaware of his surroundings that as soon as he looked next to him to see Revali he nearly died of fright.

Revali said nothing, asked no questions, demanded no answers, but did take note that Link was starting to shiver and so Revali wrapped a wing around him to try and help him stave off the cold though he was sure the cold was the least of Link’s own worries. After a few minutes more Link began to do something rare for the time. He spoke.  
“I. I could hear them. A monster camp. A quick clean out to do the world a bit of good I thought.” His voice was strained from lack of use and from everything that was happening. “Then I got the camp in view and… and… they had a Rito roasted over a fire, they were eating him like the monsters they are. I-I-I thought to myself what if that was someone I knew. What if it was Misa, or Amali, or Teba… or you.” Link shivered harder and Revali just held him tighter. After a bit Link started to calm down and then asked the question, “who was it?”

“Her name was Frita. Did you know her?” Link nodded and signed, ‘Ya I knew her. She was a common fixture in Gerudo Town.’ Revali quirked an eyebrow and was about to ask the obvious question when Link beat him to it. ‘Long story, don’t ask, and for the love of Hylia do NOT tell Urbosa.’ Revali gave a conciliatory nod not to press that particular issue further.

“Were you and Frita close?” Link shook his head and signed, ‘No but she was a decent person, a bit of a humble bragger like a certain blue feathered Rito I know,’ Link’s tease earned him a friendly smack to the back of the head before he finished, ‘but she certainly didn’t deserve… that.’ Revali could fully agree with that.

After things calmed down again, Revali began to take stock of Link and noted a few things with the main ones being that Link looked to be an absolute mess and the other being that Link looked like he had not slept for a few days. “The entrails covering your clothes and matting your hair I can understand given the situation but when was the last time you slept Link?” His reply was a quick motion of hands, 

‘Last night.’ Revali sighed deeply. 

“Please don’t lie to me Link, I want to help you.” Link sighed and began to sign a bit more shakily as he proceeded to tell the whole truth. 

‘It wasn’t a lie but I did make omissions. I did sleep last night for an hour or so and then I awoke… screaming. It's been a common thing lately.’ 

“Nightmares?” Revali asked and Link gave a nod. Revali gave another deep sigh and picked up Link before throwing the Hylian onto his feathered back. “Hold around my neck tight, I am taking you to the hot springs as it's clear you need them.

“Wait… Before we go I want to at least give her a burial, or cremation, or something that doesn’t involve her body just rotting there on a spit.” Revali again could not find a way to argue with that as Link slid off of him.

“Common Rito custom is to burn her remains but keep a few of her feathers to give to her friends, family, and loved ones if she has any.” Link nodded and put the bowl of her feathers into his backpack before taking out a fire rod and setting the corpse alight until it was nothing but ash, Revali then summoned his Gale to blow the ashes into the air where they scattered to the winds before saying a small Rito prayer. “May you now fly forever as a free spirit.”

With that done Link willingly climbed up on Revali’s back and Revali carried Link to the so-called Sherfin’s Secret Hot Spring where he helped Link get undressed. Truth be told this was not the first time he had seen the hero in the buff or near such a state. Though the two had a heavy rivalry they did in fact share a few times at a hot spring after a few particularly tough workouts. Looking back Revali liked to think that maybe that was the old stoic Link’s way of showing he considered Revali as something more than merely a rival or sidekick. Current Link didn’t seem to mind as he quickly sunk into the water and began to work purging the blin guts from his hair. Link was always focused on keeping his hair looking presentable and even had a comb he fashioned from a lizalfos talon. Revali watched though as Link slowly started to scrub his arms and then… A look came over Link’s face and he began to scrub harder and harder. Revali panicked and jumped him. “What are you doing!?” Link looked up at him with fear though not of Revali but something else.

“It won’t come off. The blood. No matter how much I scrub it just will not leave me. It mocks me and reminds me of all those who died because 100 years ago…” Revali waited as Link tried to find the words but couldn’t. Instead he just curled up into himself. Revali scooted closer and put a wing around Link which caused the young Hylian a blush. Link’s hands shook as he slowly began to spell out with sign language. ‘S-H-A-M-E’ Revali knew the choice to spell it out was intentional.

“I know. For 100 years I had to watch as the Blight used me to control Medoh and shoot down any Rito that tried to take too high to the skies. I know the feeling of shame that comes from our collective failure 100 years ago and I will talk with you about it any time you want if you so wish.” Link said nothing and instead inched closer to Revali who said nothing in turn.

They sat there in silence for a bit longer before Revali helped Link get some of the hard to reach places on his back. As they got dressed Revali asked Link what his plans were now. ‘Not sure.’ the Knight signed. ‘I need to find someplace I can rest. Someplace safe.’ Revali didn’t hesitate,

“Come stay the night at my roost. It's been recently rebuilt and I am sure I can find a spare hammock for you to sleep in.” Link began to sign no when Revali shook his head. “It wasn’t an offer Link. I am not just going to sit back and let you go disappear into the wilderness to get killed by some lucky bokoblin because of your lack of sleep.” Link wanted to counter but as he began to sign his hands felt heavy and then, Thunk. He passed right out.

When next Link awoke he found himself in a hammock to the sound of light humming and the cooking of food. Revali was carefully working on grilling a set of Fish skewers when he caught the sound of Link trying to work his way out of the hammock. Revali chuckled, "The Hero who beat Calamity struggles with his greatest enemy, a common Rito hammock." Link grumbled and then fell out of it. Revali stifled a laugh, the old him would have mercilessly humiliated Link for that and to be fair the new him would do that too if Link were not in such a worn condition. That said Revali knew it was a good barb to keep in his quiver for later. For now he waited for Link to right himself and shuffle over to the fire. When Link had finally succeeded in that Revali offered him a skewer, "I will admit I am still not anywhere near you on the level of cooking but my skills are better than they were 100 years ago." Link took a bite of the fish and smiled at a memory where 100 years ago he and Revali had been ordered to try and bond a little as comrades in arms, Revali was trying to prove he was better then Link at cooking only for him to serve Link a poor descaled raw fish. Link laughed at the memory.

"Care to share what has made you so mirthful?" Revali asked. In response Link signed 'Glad to see you're no longer trying to poison me.' Which caused Revali to fluff lightly in realization of what Link was referencing. After Link had downed the bad fish and explained where Revali had gone wrong, Revali tried to claim he did not fail at cooking and was instead trying to poison Link. Looking back at that memory Revali was pretty sure it was the first time he had seen the faintest glimmer of emotions in the old Link. This reminded Revali of some questions he had been meaning to ask Link.

"Why were you such a stick in the mud in the old days?" He prodded with an unintentional rude bluntness to his question. In reply Link at first signed, 'Why were you such an arrogant featherhead?' But before Revali could answer Link made the joking sign before taking a minute to collect himself and explaining himself.

'As Zelda's appointed knight I was an extension of her. My actions reflected on her. What's more a stoic knight is harder to read and hard to fully predict. I policed my words and actions so as not to harm her reputation and I policed my expressions in an effort to better keep her safe. I suppressed my emotions and to myself I would repeat the motto, 'I am not Hylian, I am an automaton like the guardians of old.' Funny those automatons I somewhat idolized for being the perfect guardians ended up corrupted and killing me.' Link shuddered a bit. Revali gently brushed his wing down Link's back. Link seemed to enjoy the feeling, the attention, the care for him. He scooted himself a bit closer to Revali enjoying the softness of the wing.

"I grew up without parents. I was seen by some of the older kids and even a few of the adults as a burden the village was forced to take on after my parents left before my hatching. I was bullied regularly and mocked mercilessly. Eventually I realized the only way to end it was to become the best. Then I would be the one doing the mocking of the others. I pushed myself mercilessly, trained ruthlessly, I would go a few days without eating or sleeping and then train till I passed out. Eventually I did it. Not only did I become the best archer bar none but I also created the Gale technique which even the best warriors of our village could not emulate. I was on the top of my world not by birth or fate but in spite of them both… Then came you and the princess. Come to me to ask me to pilot Medoh as an assistant to you the wielder of a magical blade…" Revali sighed heavily before continuing as he let his whole story flow from his beak freely between bites. "It seemed like my whole world came crashing down because fate deemed I was not to be the best but rather merely to be one of your four sidekicks. It made me bitter to say the least. Made me feel like I was the young hatchling all over again doomed to be at best a footnote in some bard's tale if even that… I couldn't attack fate or the goddess who controls it so I had to settle for trying to bring you down. I am not proud of myself from those days. All I wanted was recognition that I was more than just some secondary character in a story that fate had decreed to be yours… maybe if we had talked more back then, if I had made more of an effort then maybe." Revali heaved another sigh in sadness but then suddenly felt a light push. Nothing to throw him off but rather Link seeking his attention.

'I know this much about the old me when it came to you. He knew a little about your past, enough to know the struggles you overcame and he had great respect for you because of that. He saw you as someone he wanted to be like. A person who exceeded in spite of the adversity he faced. I have my/his old diary at my house in Hateno if you would like to read it.'

Revali's feathers fluffed lightly, "You would really let me read your private thoughts?" He asked genuinely shocked. Link nodded,

'It's not really mine and I think it would probably help you with some of your own regrets.'

The two sat there talking for a while as the sun started to go down. Revali began to yawn and stretch. "This has been a nice talk but it is getting late."

'Can I stay here for the night?' Link asked, surprising even himself. He was more surprised when Revali laughed and said, "I already told you I wasn't giving you a choice in that matter. I want you to stay at least a week so I can make sure you don't do to yourself what Calamity couldn't succeed at. I know I am truly a good friend, no need to thank me." The overacting at the end got the laugh from Link that he wanted who signed in reply,

'Thanks featherhead.' Now it was Revali's turn to chuckle.

"Anytime you hairless ape." With that Revali flew into his own hammock and Link climbed into the one setup for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I intended this to be a one shot but I have now decided this will be multi-chaptered. There was no beta reader for this chapter though I am not opposed to betareaders if anyone out there is offering. I hope people will enjoy this work and know there is a good chance I might re-edit it later. I have read it 4 times myself but I find whenever I publish long posts on forums I always miss something no matter how many times I proof read it.


End file.
